


나를 꽉 잡아 (Hug Me Tight)

by shennlingg



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Escape, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shennlingg/pseuds/shennlingg
Summary: Jo Gyehyeon es un chico singular, único en cualquier sentido. Un estudiante que esconde un secreto muy grande al igual que peligroso tanto para su reputación como su vida entera: tiene superpoderes.Ju Yeonho es mejor amigo ─aunque deseara ser más─ de Gyehyeon desde hace muchos años. Él sabe, por un accidente, de su importante secreto y a pesar de que la primera vez se asustó demasiado, siempre ayudó al mayor a ocultarlo como el buen "compañero" que era.Un día particular, alguna fuerza o persona poderosa del país se entera de aquel poder que Gyehyeon guarda e intentarán arrebatárselo. La única esperanza que tendrá de escapar será su pequeño grupo de amigos ... ¿Podrá todo resultar en un exitoso escape?
Relationships: Jo Gyehyeon/Ju Yeonho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	나를 꽉 잡아 (Hug Me Tight)

Jo Gyehyeon esa un chico bastante singular, uno MUY único que a muy temprana edad tuvo que aprender a ocultarse de la sociedad por culpa de la extraña condición con la que nació: el poder de controlar la electricidad y todo lo que conlleve aquello. Puede sonar genial para alguien "común", alguien que definitivamente no padece de cualquier poder en realidad, pero la vida era un infierno para Gyehyeon, especialmente estando solo. Siempre tenía que estar mudándose de ciudad en ciudad. Cambiando de amistades y siempre con su tercer ojo abierto cuando interactuaba con éstas. No tenía una familia que lo respaldase, que lo acogiera ni que le diera aunque sea un pequeño consejo, nada; su familia real desapareció apenas descubrieron sus habilidades especiales. Es una suerte que eso no fue a una edad muy temprana o estaría en una condición mucho peor...

Hace unos tres años al menos, fue cuando se mudó a Seúl con el objetivo de empezar una nueva vida tranquila - otra vez -, hacer nuevos amigos- aunque lo que tenía como su primer objetivo en su lista era terminar sus estudios en la capital así poder moverse otra vez. En el colegio donde comenzó a asistir fue donde conoció a lo que serían sus amigos por el resto de sus días: Lee Dongheon, Bae Hoyoung, Hong Minchan, Kim Yongseung y el pequeño Yoo Kangmin. Pero también conoció a quien se convertiría en la persona más especial y amada de su vida; Ju Yeonho, éste último siendo el único de los siete que conocía de su habilidad.

O al menos... Por accidente.

_─ ¡Yeonho! Mierda- ¿¡Estás bien!? ─Gyehyeon gritó cuando el menor salió disparado por el aire, golpeando su cabeza fuertemente contra la pared de concreto del gimnasio escolar._

_Resulta que ambos se ofrecieron para que, en la tarde, luego de que la clase de educación física terminase, ellos limpiarían el gimnasio y juntarían los materiales usados en clase. Obviamente, el profesor preguntó varias veces a los dos jóvenes si realmente estaban seguros de que querían hacer todo ese trabajo, un poco inseguro y sospechando de que se aburrirían y no harían nada. Ambos insistieron que querían hacerlo y, eventualmente se les concedió el permiso para quedarse hasta tarde ya que nadie usaría el gimnasio después._

_Gyehyeon y Yeonho querían aprovechar ese tiempo libre para hablar, jugar- todo mientras hacían lo prometido, por supuesto. Aunque, en realidad- fue más idea de Gyehyeon quién quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con su mejor amigo ─o mejor dicho, con su crush─ a solas con la excusa de que no se verían hasta el Lunes y que, como era Viernes, no era necesario llegar derecho a estudiar y cosas por el estilo. Yeonho accedió no mucho después ya que, el también, tenía un crush inmenso por Gyehyeon, pero era muy cobarde cómo para decírselo de frente._

_Realmente pasaron un buen rato, divirtiéndose como el par de jóvenes ingenuos ─y enamorados─ que eran. De vez en cuando sentándose contra la pared para descansar y conversar mientras tanto._

_Algo que Yeonho adoraba, y a veces detestaba, era escuchar a Gyehyeon hablar sobre su vida. Era algo lindo de él, cuando se empezaba a ir por las laureles lentamente, terminando como un libro abierto sólo para Yeonho,en su mayoría siendo sus experiencias dolorosas en soledad, y esa era la parte que detestaba. No era porque no quisiese escuchar el desahogo de su amigo ─que muchas veces terminaba en lágrimas─, sino porque detestaba a todas esas personas que le causaron dolor. No soportaba tener la oportunidad de saber los nombres y a veces hasta direcciones de aquellas personas pero no poder hacer nada al respecto, no con sus propias manos. Aunque seguía sin entender cuál era la razón para toda aquella violencia física-verbal hacía Gyehyeon, no quería preguntar porque desviaría completamente el tema y/o escaparía de la escena, así que Yeonho sólo se dedicaba a escuchar y reconfortarlo. Gyehyeon agradecía que Yeonho entendiera su situación._

_Volviendo a la realidad..._

_Ambos ya estaban a nada de terminar con la tarea. Comenzaron a jugar de mano en algún momento, hasta que Yeonho ─ajeno a su habilidad─ golpeó su brazo y Gyehyeon se quejó, accidentalmente liberando una descarga que corrió por el brazo del contrario, actuando como un sistema de defensa o algo por el estilo ─que él totalmente no pidió─._

_Y de un momento a otro, Yeonho estaba del otro lado del gimnasio, quejándose bajito._

_─ ¡Yeonho! ─Gyehyeon se acercó corriendo al menor, agachándose a su lado, una rodilla en su espalda para ayudarlo a sentarse y la otra en el suelo._

_Las manos de Gyehyeon temblaban, aunque podría ser tanto por el miedo como por sus poderes corriendo rápidamente por sus venas, acumulándose en la punta de sus dedos como si estuviese listo para atacar, un reflejo que lo metió en problemas muchas veces. Una de sus manos sostuvo el cuerpo mientras la otra iba directamente a su cuello para tomar su pulso y viendo que ─gracias al cielo─ se encontraba bien, por los nervios, comenzó a peinar las hebras castañas desordenadas de Yeonho._

_─ ¿E... Estás bien? ─el mayor sacudió un poco a su amigo por los nervios, Yeonho sólo soltó unos pequeños quejidos adoloridos._

_─ ¿Q... Qué...? ─llevó una mano a su frente por el insoportable dolor de cabeza._

_Por otro lado, Yeonho parecía tratar de adivinar qué carajo acababa de ocurrir. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía algún estilo de calambre por todos los músculos de su cuerpo, además de que inconscientemente estaba... Temblando? Podía escuchar a alguien gritando a su lado, oh- Gyehyeon? ¿Qué carajos había ocurrido, en serio esta vez? Repasemos... Estaba jugando con Gyehyeon, le dio un golpe en el brazo, sí, y después? ¿Acaso acababa de recibir... Una descarga?_

_─ ¿Gyehyeon...? ─habló una vez que llegó a sus sentidos,─ ¿Cómo-?_

_─ Esto es mi culpa, lo lamento...! ─habló Gyehyeon rápidamente._

_─ Qué estás diciendo..._

_─ Yo... Yo fui el que te hizo esto... Yo... ─sentía las manos de su mayor temblar, a juzgar por su voz, estaba muy nervioso por alguna razón._

_─ Qué...? ─Yeonho habló como si estuviese borracho, bajó su mirada para ver las manos de Gyehyeon que cada vez que tocaba su piel parecía que esta comenzaba a picar y arder cada vez más, quería ver qué demonios estaba pasando hasta que notó enseguida como sus manos estaban marcadas de unas pequeñas líneas brillantes debajo de la piel ─sus venas─ que corrían por su brazo hasta llegando a la zona de su hombro,─ G-Gye- ─levantó su mirada rápidamente para mirarlo a los ojos pero- se encontró con unas pequeñas líneas iguales pero esta vez saliendo del costado de sus ojos hasta rápidamente perderse cerca de su cabello, parecían pestañas, se veía hermoso pero- MIERDA, QUÉ ESTABA SUCEDIENDO._

_─ ¡AH! ─Yeonho gritó de repente por el pánico, alejándose apenas del pelirrojo, sus ojos bien abiertos seguían observando su ─precioso─ rostro aunque con confusión y miedo─ ¡Gyehyeon! ¡¿Estás bien?!_

_El nombrado pestañeó, "N...n-no se suponía que yo debería hacer esa pregunta...?" pensó confundido._

_─ Yo... Est... Qué? ─salió todo junto como un murmuro, saltando cuando Yeonho tomó su rostro con una mano, pasando lentamente su pulgar por la zona de su párpado, la otra tomando una de sus manos y también acariciándola._

_─ ¡Que si estás bien! ¡Qué es lo que te...! ─Yeon no supo cómo continuar la pregunta, quedando ─ligeramente─ embobado con aquellos rayos sobre la piel de su amigo._

_Gyehyeon bajó su mirada. Oh...- Esperen! Un momento, por el amor de dios! No sabía cómo debía reaccionar ante la situación por dos razones; 1- Yeonho estaba tomando su mano y tocando su cara pareciendo muy curioso ─y preocupado─ por su estado, no parecía tener mucho miedo como otras personas; y 2- Su crush estaba MUY cerca de su cara, tocando su CARA y MANOS con suavidad. ¡¿Cómo se supone que debería reaccionar, emocionado y feliz o triste y desesperado?!_

_─ ¿...Gyehyeon...? ─susurró el castaño más calmado, observando directamente a los ojos demasiado abiertos del pelirrojo. Su boca se abría y cerraba como un pez, como si quisiese decir muchas cosas al mismo tiempo._

_─ Y... Yeon... ─Gyehyeon de pronto sintió un gran nudo en su garganta, sentía como sus emociones alborotadas se comenzaban a mezclar y querían salir todas al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos observaban con asombro y miedo al chico entre sus brazos, acaso no le tenía miedo? Más que miedo, diría que Yeonho estaba a punto de explotar en dudas- Al parecer, estaba igual de confundido?_

_Ambos abrieron la boca para hablar y explicarse pero un estruendo hizo eco en todo el gimnasio, haciendo que ambos saltasen en sus lugares ─por suerte, al menos, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Gyehyeon liberase otra descarga a su pobre confundido amigo entre brazos._

_─ Ustedes dos! ─gritó el profesor, caminando con rapidez hasta donde se encontraban, mirando hacia todos lados como si buscara algo allí─ Qué- Qué fue ese ruido?_

_─ ¿R... Ruido? ─hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo, mirándose por la extraña coincidencia._

_─ ¡Sí! ¡Se escuchó un estruendo desde afuera junto a un grito...! ─exclamó enojado ─y preocupado─, cruzándose de brazos._

_─ Nosotros... ─Gyehyeon comenzó a temblar... ¿Ahora qué? Estaba a punto de llorar cuando escuchó una bonita risa venir desde su lado._

_─ Lo lamentamos profesor, yo estaba molestando a Gyehyeon y, por lo distraído que estaba, me caí. ─rió Yeonho, sentándose bien en el suelo. El contrario lo observó de reojo y sin palabras─ Él sólo se preocupó demasiado cuando me vio caer... Es todo. ─miró por un momento al pelirrojo antes de volver al hombre mayor frente suyo─ Prestaré más atención la próxima. Lo lamento. ─hizo una pequeña reverencia como pudo._

_─ ¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas atención me-? ─el profesor fue interrumpido por la voz de Yeonho._

_─ ¡No, no! Estoy bien, sólo fue un rasguño._

_El hombre achinó los ojos por unos momentos, sospechando de que ambos jóvenes hayan hecho alguna travesura y deseaban ocultárselo, pero luego sólo suspiró, negando, antes de darse vuelta para retirarse con un "Por favor, terminen sus tareas ahora, no se distraigan." y cerrar la puerta principal._

_Luego de eso, todo quedó en un silencio un poco-bastante incómodo._ _Ambos se pusieron de pie, evitando la mirada del otro aún sin saber qué decir._

_Por un lado, Gyeheyon estaba a nada de quebrarse ya que, no sólo habían muchas posibilidades de que tuviera que empezar su vida otra vez, de que estuviese sólo otra vez por mucho tiempo, pero también ─en lo que más pensaba en este momento─ que podría estar a punto de perder a la persona que ama; Yeonho._

_Por otro lado, Yeonho no sabía qué creer. Acaba de ver la cosa más increíble de su vida pero al mismo tiempo, lo más extraño. No sabía si creer que, probablemente, el golpe que se dio en la cabeza lo dejó idiota del todo, o que Gyehyeon, el chico que le gusta demasiado, realmente es algún tipo de súper-heroe como los que aparecían en las películas... Pero un momento... Ahora que lo pensaba... ¡Todo tenía mucho más sentido ahora! Era esta la razón por la que todo el mundo odiaba tanto a Gyehyeon, por la que lo dejaban sólo, por la que siempre tenía que empezar una nueva vida, por la que siempre le costaba confiar en los demás... ¡Todo era mucho más obvio ahora!_ _"Nadie jamás me aceptará tal y como soy... Créeme." Recordó lo que Gyehyeon le dijo hace unas semanas atrás._

_¡Gyehyeon tiene poderes! Pero... Yeonho se sintió confundido porque- no sentía repudio, miedo u odio. Su corazón seguía latiendo igual de rápido que antes cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar, sonreír o cuando sus manos se rozaban. Nada parecía haber cambiado del todo._

_El castaño se giró esperando enfrentar al pelirrojo, pero todo lo que vio fue su ─ligeramente─ ancha espalda con su cabeza gacha, temblando. ¿Estaba llorando?_

_─ Jo Gyehyeon. ─llamó con una voz baja, intentando sonar lo más calmado posible para que no malinterpretase nada. Vio cómo el mayor dio un saltito en su lugar,─ Mírame, por favor..._

_─ Espera un momento, no lo digas..._

_─ ¿El qué...? ─preguntó, ya sabía por dónde estaba yendo esto y ya se encontraba preparándose._

_─ Sé lo que dirás y... Y no estoy preparado... ─susurró llevando sus manos a su cara._

_─ ¿Ah sí?_

_─ ... Sí ─aunque ahora dudaba._ _"Le está llevando más tiempo de lo normal..." pensó con miedo._

_─ Date la vuelta, Jo Gyehyeon, o me iré de aquí. ─amenazó sin querer._

_El pelirrojo hizo silencio por unos largos segundos antes de sollozar una última vez y girarse finalmente, encarando a Yeonho._

_─ Yeon-_

_Las palabras de Gyehyeon se quedaron muertas en su boca cuando sintió cómo era envuelto en un cálido abrazo, el rostro de Yeonho quedando en la unión de su cuello y hombro mientras sus manos se unían cerca de su espalda baja. Gyehyeon, con millones de dudas y exclamaciones en su mente, lentamente posó sus manos en la espalda del contrario cerca de los hombros. Sentía una sensación cálida y reconfortante, la primera vez en mucho tiempo._

_─ Relájate, Gyehyeon, ─Yeonho susurró acariciando su espalda─ Estaré aquí para ti si me necesitas... No me molesta el que tengas algún estilo de habilidad especial, aún eres mi amigo. ─explicó, sintiendo un extraño ardor en su corazón cuando dijo "mi amigo"._

_Gyehyeon quedó estático. Su amigo- No, la persona que le gustaba, demasiado, acaba de brindarle las frases de apoyo que ni siquiera sus propios padres pudieron decirle, ni su familia, ni sus amigos anteriores. Nadie. Pero ahí estaba Ju Yeonho, impresionándolo y cautivándolo una vez más._

_Su vista se volvió borrosa de las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse, cayendo por sus pómulos hasta terminar en el suéter del menor._

_Ahora sí, definitivamente estaba aún más enamorado que antes, si eso era posible siquiera._

Eso ocurrió hace cuatro años. Ahora ambos eran adultos jóvenes, vivían juntos y asistían al mismo colegio... _Seh_ , definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado para ambos, habían crecido. Pero Gyehyeon aún sonreía como un bobo al recordar el día en el que su vida cambió, y le daba todo ese crédito a ** _su amigo_**.

 _Ah sí, eso_. No eran nada oficial aún... Aunque fuera más que obvio que sentían algo por el otro _─demasiado obvio, si contamos los roces, sonrisas, miradas y "besos accidentales"─_ pero al parecer jamás salía el momento correcto para aclarar las cosas. _¡Vamos! ¡¿Eran un par de adultos y no podían confesarse después de tanto tiempo?! Ajá, así es._ Ese par de idiotas eran ellos.

Y hasta su grupo de amigos sabían de su... _Extraña amistad._

Su pequeño grupo de amigos consistía de **Lee Dongheon** , **Bae Hoyoung** , **Hong Minchan** , **Kim Yongseung** , todos asistían al mismo colegio excepto por el pequeño **Yoo Kangmin** quien, de alguna manera, teniendo apenas 17 años, llegó a meterse en su círculo de amistad. El maknae solía decir que todo es gracias a su ternura e insistencia, y puede que tenga razón... Y también, ninguno de ellos sabía sobre las habilidades especiales de Gyehyeon. Tampoco surge el momento correcto para decirles. Yeonho siempre le repetía que necesitaba decírselo antes de que lo descubrieran por su cuenta y de un modo inapropiado _─tal y como le sucedió a él─_ , pero Gyehyeon siempre desviaba el tema de alguna manera u otra, aunque inconscientemente pasaba pensando en las posibles escenas y/o reacciones con las que tendría que lidiar y, de sólo imaginarlo le daba un terrible dolor de cabeza ya que, desde hace muchos años que no necesita escapar de nadie ni cambiar su vida, y no piensa volver a esa vida otra vez. _Jamás_. Por eso siempre evitaba el tema.

Pero la vida fue buena con el por mucho tiempo y, al parecer, justo cuando ya se estaba poniendo cómodo, esta decidió ponerse de cabeza un poco.

_Un poco..._

Gyehyeon cerró la puerta del apartamento con un fuerte estruendo, jadeando por estar corriendo sin descanso, cayó sentado en el suelo recargado contra la puerta como si protegiera que nadie intentase pasar. Cerró sus ojos un momento para intentar relajarse pero... Cuando levantó un poco la mirada... Su corazón se heló cuando vio cinco pares de ojos observándolo silenciosamente.

 _─ ¿Gyehyeon...? ─_ preguntó en un balbuceo bajo pero audible _,─ ¿Estás... Bien?_

 _─ Y... Yo... ─_ tartamudeó. _"Mierda, mierda, mierda-"_ pensaba dándose una cachetada mental, ahora cómo explicaría que _─otra vez─_ lastimó a alguien _"accidentalmente"_ con sus habilidades...? Y a todos sus amigos, _ademas de Yeonho..._

_Dios, la vida de verdad lo odiaba, ¿No es así?_

_Aquí vamos de nuevo..._

**Author's Note:**

> \-- EDADES:  
> Lee Dongheon - 24 años.  
> Bae Hoyoung - 21 años.  
> Hong Minchan - 21 años.  
> Jo Gyehyeon - 21 años.  
> Ju Yeonho - 20 años.  
> Kim Yongseung - 20 años.  
> Yoo Kangmin - 17 años.


End file.
